StarFox Chosen SEED
by SSJBowser
Summary: Some things can be predicted or adapted to, but with this new enemy comes a darkness that has no ends. And when things get complicated it won't be long before Fox and his comrades find themselves allied with the likes of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Ratchet. And with interference comes consequence... In the form of the bounty hunter Samus Aran.
1. Inhaled by the Dark Breath to Come

**StarFox Chosen SEED**

**Chapter 1**

**Inhaled by the Da****rk Breath to Come**

_It was as empty as they came, nothing but darkness peering from all sides. Nothing could be heard, at least nothing outside of the engine that circulated throughout the cockpit of the rumbling ship. This had been the case from the time they left the base, losing count of how many hours had passed since the last view of the beautiful skies of her home planet. In the flash of that moment a bright streak of light could be seen from the distance, causing a sudden jump in her position._

_She had been surprisingly startled; resting a hand upon her chest as her heart rate gradually fell back to normal standards. After seconds of this she faced forward once more, looking ahead for what was to come. It was at that given second that a loud buzz could be heard, echoing from all sides. A familiar voice patched in soon after, reminding her she wasn't the only one traveling through this dark field of space._

"_This is commander__ Gurich," A calming voice spoke. "Elton, Markos, Selaxsis… do you all read?"_

"_Elton here, loud and clear sir."_

"_Markos also reporting, it'__s been a smooth one."_

_A long pause followed after those first words were spoken._

"_Selaxsis… report," Commander Gurich repeated "Is everything alright?"_

_Hearing her name called for a second time snapped her back into the brink of the mission, taking little time for her to respond to the transmitted message._

"Yes," Selaxsis finally answered. "Everything's a go."

"_Very good__, now listen up everyone," Commander Gurich began. "We're now within minutes of reaching the last known location of our missing comrades."_

"_Bout time," Elton remarked. "I was getting the vibe we'd be surfing through here for days."_

"_I want all eyes on deck, this area of the space system has __not been documented."_

"_No need to worry Commander G," Markos assured. "We were all briefed heavily on the matter just as you."_

"Commander, is there a certain formation you'd like for us to take moving on from here on out?" Selaxsis asked.

"_Not ne__cessarily, let's just keep within forty yards of one another," Commander Gurich said in response. "I'd like for us to remain as close as possible, in the case something unexpected erupts."_

"Loud and clear."

"_Let's put a mute to things, we'll continue discussion__s further once we've reached the given coordinance__."_

_There was nothing further that needed to be said, all following in accordance with his instructions. Commander Gurich could clearly be seen picking up in speed, resulting in the others doing the same. The path seemed to become darker the longer they moved on, finding it hard to see what was in the distance far and near. The reason for this was soon answered shortly after, finding themselves passing through a mild asteroid field. They carefully maneuvered their way along. They came in different sizes, even moved at different speeds. This resulted in cautious flying, taking minutes before they found their way out past the excitement._

"_This is it," Commander __Gurich radioed. "We're within one hundred twenty kilometers of where their last transmission was sent from."_

_Focus was now at its height, all eyes sharply looking for anything to be found in the dark atmosphere ahead. As gloomy as it was in the area, the stars in the far distance made for a clear path to follow. It was at that given moment that several objects registered to the radar, objects which were the size of the battle jets they themselves were currently using__._

"Commander," Selaxsis radioed. "Are you picking this up?"

"_I think we all are." Elton said._

"_There's __thirty two in all." Markos said quickly taking count._

"_The same amount for how many of our allies went missing," Commander Gurich added. "This is it, stay close."_

_They slowed up in speed just enough, keeping all eyes on the radar as they did. And within a minute what they believed to be the missing fighter jets__,__ was soon confirmed. They were all within thirty yards of one another, simply floating from one area to another._

"They're all here." Selaxsis said being the first to speak.

"_Something is seriously __not right,__" Markos sai__d. "I tried sending a message to several of their ships, why isn't anyone responding?"_

"_You can say that again," Elton said__. "I just got done trying the same__."_

"_That makes three of us," Commander Gurich said. "Let's move in, keep extreme caution."_

"_Yes sir."_

_Everyone did as instructed once more. Her grip tightened around the wheel, tension clearly rising. She took to the right with the others heading further left, heading straight for the closest jet in the clear. It didn't take long for her to reach it, pulling up next to it before settling in. Her first move was to shine a light across, quickly coming to discover something._

"Commander," Selaxsis radioed. "There's no one inside the cockpit."

"_Same on my end." Elton__ said reporting as well._

"_That s__eems to be the case all over__." Markos added._

"_What in the world is going on?!__" Commander Gurich __exclaimed. _

"Running a scan now sir." Selaxsis said.

_She tapped a sequence of numbers on the control panel which linked her server to the ship across, scanning the ship for anything that could potentially lead to some answers. This process took a little over a minute before results were reached._

"Selaxsis reporting… there's something strange."

"_What is it?" Elton said being the first to question._

"There's been no breech, no damages either… everything's completely sealed."

"_What are you trying to say?"_

"There's no way anyone could have ejected from this fighter jet," Selaxsis replied. "It's almost as if… if they disappeared."

"_Disappeared," Markos stated. "That's impossible, there's no one who can d__o that… let alone a small army like we had here." _

_A chilling sound struck at that given time, sending a thrilling vibration throughout their bodies. All were reluctant to say anything at first, taking seconds for Gurich to speak._

"It's alright, I'm sure it was just a lot of passing space rocks."

"What now commander?" Selaxsis asked.

"We report in," Commander Gurich said in response. "I'm sure the General is eagerly awaiting an update on the situation."

"What exactly are we to report back," Elton questioned. "We don't have an answer for what's conspired here."

"You leave that to me to handle." Commander Gurich replied.

_In the heat of that moment a bright flash erupted, causing each of them to look ahead. It only appeared as a strand of light at first glance, appearing to be that of flowing energy after glancing at it further._

_"... What is that?" Markos questioned._

_"Don't know, but the radar is going delirious right now." Elton stated._

"Commander, what's your call?" Selaxsis asked.

_"We'll retreat, and back track once whatever this is passes by."_

_Before any of the four got the chance to move the yellow energy of light noticeably picked up in speed as it approached, widening in the process._

_"What?!"_

_It was moving too rapidly for them to out run it, too wide to fly around it... it was now where the inevitable kicked in, fear. The rate at which her heart raced was now at its max, staring the fate of uncertainty as it approached. The yellow energy of death hit with an immense force, feeling as if her flesh was being peeled from her structure, her heart from where it lay in confinement. She let out one subtle cry, a cry which was the eclipsed with complete darkness._

_A great deal of preparation had been put in; much sacrifice... had the time finally come? The space was nearly pitch dark, the only light finding its way into the room was that from a cracked door across the way. He had been sitting in the emptiness of the room for a time, waiting for an update on what he hoped would be the final trial. To his pleasure a soft knock came from the other side of the door, giving off a grunt which gave them the signal to come in. The door was pushed wide, looking ahead to see a man in a space suit standing before him. He first took to a nee before proceeding to speak._

"... My lord, I come with a message."

"At ease CelZat." The man hidden behind the dark spoke.

_He stood back to his feet in response to this_.

"It was a success, three were wiped clean with the fourth serving as our intel."

"And their response?"

"None yet, but if they do we'll send another." Celzat said only to be cut off.

"No, our rings of power have proven their purpose in our path in gaining control of the gems."

"Of course, I stand corrected... What now my lord?"

"Send unit two to the first location we discussed, you'll lead unit one to the third."

"Understood, will that be all?"

"Remain blooded soldier, war may be unavoidable."

"Yes..."

"You're relived."

_He nodded, closing the door on his way out like it had been before entering. He sat there for the longest time after, reflecting on what had been reported before standing to his feet._

_"If all goes accordingly... no force will stand to the power source of the Yin, but before that the Yang line must be set in place."_

_It was a time of uncertainty, the feeling of the worst circulating throughout his mind as he sat in wait. It had been two days, two long days since he had heard from them… what had happened? The door to the large room opened soon after, causing a stir with his emotions between the relief of getting an update and the fear of the worst. An anthropomorphic bear dressed in military attire entered, wasting no time in heading toward him._

"General, I've been sent to deliver some news."

"Stal, is this in regards to Gurich's latest mission?"

"Yes sir… General, we can't seem to get in contact with him or any of those who were assigned," Stal informed. ".. They've gone missing like the others."

_Nothing was said in the moments that past, nothing but silence._

"… General?"

"We need to call in reinforcements."

"I don't feel that is necessary, I could lead a." Stal began only to be cut off.

"No, we've lost enough… we can't afford to lose anyone else."

"Then what do you propose we do," Stal exclaimed. "We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"And we won't, I'll call in for a helping hand."

"And by that, what did you have in mind?"

"The one I've trusted in countless of times, the one whom many have counted on."

"No… don't tell me you're thinking of him," Stal growled. "Relying on him shows a sign of weakne."

_Yet again he was cut short before he could express his thoughts._

"Enough Stal, I've made my decision… and that's final."

"Yes… General Pepper."

"Stal, go and alert the academy." General Pepper instructed.

"What shall I tell them?"

"Let them know I will be sending in Star Fox to see to this matter."

"Yes.. sir."

**To Be Continued**


	2. StarFox Assembled

_**StarFox Chosen SEED**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**StarFox Assembled **_

_It was an empty sight throughout the clear, not an obstacle of any kind to be faced. Not even the motion of a passing asteroid could be felt, nothing but the stars that looked in from all sides._

_It had been one of those months, very few calls, little to no action. It was something that hadn't happened often, not that any could be found complaining. The time of day was lost to the mind, something which wasn't monitored unless there was a set schedule for that week__.__ The deepness of how far they had fallen in their conscious was light, hearing the sound of a low beep a few feet away. _

_His ears perked at the sound of this, waking him from a sleep which had now been washed away. His eyes staggered open soon after, coming to find the sound had come from a small device which was set atop a dresser aside the bed. The adjustment of his eyes to the darkness of the room took seconds, clearly seeing what the device read upon the small screen._

"_Emergency."_

_There was no time to spare in his mind, sliding out of bed with a lingering tiredness which still weighed heavily. This was quickly shed off as he made his way to the right side of the room, stopping after reaching a closet. First came the pants which were pulled into place, next a shirt, making sure it was tucked in. The boots and upper gear came after, grabbing hold of his gloves which were the last to be sized into place. The bathroom was passed on their way out, making sure to rinse the tooth brush once finished._

_Walking out past the door took little energy being that it was automatic. He headed down the main hall, only the dim lights overhead providing for a clear path which he followed. It didn't take long for him to reach yet another door, taking all but one step for it to slide aside. _

_All lights were on, yet there was nothing to hear, nor anyone to be found. This was something he found to be odd. Before he had the chance to further access the situation the chair roughly five yards from across turned without warning, revealing one of his very own comrades who looked directly at him_

"Hey Fox, didn't expect you to be up for at least another couple hours." An anthropomorphic falcon kindly greeted.

"Falco," Fox said lessening the distance between them with another step forward. "Are you the only one up at this time?"

"Can't answer that for sure," Falco replied with the lift of his left arm with an apparent weight in hand. "Slippy was in here no more than thirty minutes ago, haven't seen him since."

"Is he still onboard?"

"That I can answer, yes," Falco answered now lifting with his right arm with a second weight in grasp. "I would have heard if he had taken flight."

"Good."

"Mind me asking what's up?"

"An apparent emergency."

"An emergency," Falco questioned with the drop of both weights before standing to his feet. "Where?"

"I don't know, nor do I have any of the details," Fox replied. "It was General Pepper who sent out the alert."

"What did he say?"

"There was no message left, which I can only assume means he wishes for us to meet with him in person."

_He took that time to patch into the device which was strapped to his wrist, pulling up a hologram map which sited their current location._

"Just as I thought," Falco said facing him once more. "If we could arrive at Corneria in no more than twenty minutes, what do you say we go and further access the situation?"

"I'm all for it but first we'll need to."

_He was cut off in mid-sentence, turning at the sound of the door opening from behind._

"Slippy." Fox said not surprised to see him.

"I thought I heard voices." Slippy said in response.

_It was then that they were also joined by Rob, who stepped up next to Slippy._

"It would appear Fox has wakened." Rob spoke.

"Where'd you run off to anyway for such a long period?" Falco asked directing his attention at Slippy.

"Looking over some stuff in the engine room."

"Is everything alright?" Fox asked with small concern.

"Nothing to worry about."

"Hey Fox," Falco said with the cross of his arms. "Think we had better fill him in on that emergency."

"That's right."

"An emergency," Slippy said looking from one to the other. "Is something wrong?"

"A signal from General Pepper," Fox informed. "It would appear he wants to meet with us in Corneria."

"Did he leave a message to say what for?"

"Unfortunately not," Fox replied. "Which gives me the vibe he'd rather discuss matters with us in person."

"I think we've done enough nitpicking around the closet," Falco said uncrossing his arms. "What do you say we go ahead and pay him a visit?"

"Sounds good to me." Fox agreed.

"Don't you think we should go and awake the others first?" Slippy asked.

"Let them rest," Fox replied. "In all likelihood this will just be a briefing, we can always go over the details with them later."

"I couldn't agree more." Falco said.

"Let's head to the parking dock," Fox instructed before shifting his focus. "Rob once we've taken off make sure everything is closed up."

"Affirmative, I'll see to it."

"Very well," Fox said with the nod of his head. "Let's head out guys."

_There was nothing else that needed to be said on the matter. After shutting off all lights in the control room they raced down the dark halls, heading to where their battleships known as Arwings were to be found. They hopped into their respected vehicles once there, igniting their engines before finally strapping up._

"Is everyone ready?" Fox radioed.

"_No setbacks__ here.__" Slippy replied._

"_Let's get this show going."_

_With that said the three pilots took off, wandering into the darkness of space, ready to tackle yet another adventure. They flew for several minutes, picking up speed during the duration. They rarely talked on the way, unsure of what the emergency would bring. For all they knew a battle could have broken out, maybe even one in the current area of where they soared._

_It was only a matter of time before they closed in on the planet, bracing themselves for the entry past the planets atmosphere which was to soon come. It was shaky for the first moments, but became sooth after dashing past the clouds._

"How's everyone functioning?"

"Couldn't be better." Falco replied as he slowed up in speed after slicing through a patch of clouds.

_The others did the same as well, gradually decreasing in the speed that they moved at._

"There's a strong trail of wind ahead," Fox reported. "I thought the both of you would want to know."

"_I'll keep that in mind," Slippy radioed. "Thanks Fox."_

_A rough wall of wind pushed against them as predicted, taking little time for them to pass through. He checked the map displayed on the arwing screen to find out where their current position was._

"Approximately ten minutes until we reach the Cornerian base." Falco said.

"Not long at all." Fox commented.

_Things fell silent after that, all eyes on deck as they scoured the skies with the use of their eyes as they continued on. It soon became evident that there was no kind of battle was going on. The question then became what could the emergency be referring to? That was the same thought that had clawed its way into each of their minds. _

_They closed in on the base soon after, not taking long for them to receive a private transmission._

"_You're flying in territorial skies,"__ An unfamiliar voice spoke. "Identify yourselves_._"_

"This is Fox of the Starfox team," Fox informed. "We've been called in by General Pepper to see to an emergency of some kind."

_Several moments past as the three continued to descend to the grounds below._

"_You may proceed." The same voice from before spoke._

_They did just that, continuing to where the parking area could be seen from afar. After further decelerating in speed they finally touched down, one of the smoother landings the three had, had as a group. They all leaped out simultaneously, touching down to the ground just in time to see the general along with two soldiers at his side heading toward them from a large garage just across the way._

"So glad the three of you could make it."

"We try to assist whenever we can." Fox said as the three walked toward him as well.

_They reached one another soon after._

"So what's the buzz behind this emergency?" Falco said being the first to speak.

"It might not be what you were expecting to hear upon arriving."

"We're all ears." Fox said.

"Very well," General Pepper began. "The disturbance that led to me calling you here today is an orange level emergency."

"Only an orange." Falco said voicing his displeasure.

"A disappearance to be exact."

"A disappearance?"

"We've lost several of our soldiers at a far corner of the Lylat System," General Pepper explained. "Commander Gurich and his unit were the last to go missing."

"Gurich… I believe I've heard that name before." Slippy said giving it some thought.

"I wouldn't be surprised," General Pepper said. "He was one of our best, he just recently got promoted to commander status three months ago."

"So what's the story behind these disappearances?" Fox asked

"That's just the thing.. we're not entirely sure."

"Not sure?"

"Here's the thing, the area of Lylat that I mentioned is a place where many have gone but have yet to return," General Pepper continued. "We haven't even received a response from any when trying to contact them."

"Do you believe they were attacked?"

"I can't not say."

"Sounds like something serious is going down," Falco commented. "You called in the right group, we'll have this whole thing sorted in no time."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Falco," Fox warned before facing the general once more. "Is there anything else you can tell us about the situation that we should know?"

"I'm afraid not."

"What's the quickest route to this location?" Slippy asked.

"I'm glad that you asked." General Pepper said letting out a smile.

_He raised his right hand, pointing to the left were two large standing poles could be found about fifty yards apart._

"What's that," Falco asked. "North-West?"

"Not what I was getting at," General Pepper said in response. "Those poles there are part of a new project we've been working on."

"What kind of project?" Fox asked more than interested to hear.

"Transportation," General Pepper replied. "We've been working on several methods now for these past few months."

"So what's so special about these poles you got here?" Falco asked.

"If you fly in between them you'll almost instantly be transported to wherever we have the field set to."

"Sounds like some high tech."

"I'd go into further detail but time isn't exactly on our side right now."

"So am I right in assuming that if we fly in between those poles it will take us to where all those soldiers disappeared?" Fox asked.

"Close," General Pepper replied. "You'll still have to fly for about an hour before reaching the exact location, but that beats flying for days wouldn't you say?"

"I can't argue that."

"Have these poles been tested before?" Slippy asked looking for a little reassurance.

"Yes, of course."

"Were they used by Gurich's unit who went looking for the others?" Falco asked.

"No, it wasn't up and running at the time," General Pepper replied. "They went searching the old fashioned way."

"I take it this transportation device is limited by distance, correct?" Fox asked.

"Keen as always young Mr. Mccloud."

"Is it currently functional?"

"You bet."

"Good," Fox said. "Is there anything else we need to know before taking flight?"

"I guess that means you've accepted the mission," General Pepper said pleased to hear. "And to answer your question, no, there is nothing further that you need to know."

"We'll report back as soon as we can," Fox said before turning back for his arwing. "Team, let's head out."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Falco said following in his footsteps.

"Fox," General Pepper said speaking one final time. "When you pass through just keep heading straight, no way you can miss it."

_He didn't feel the need to verbally respond, simply nodding his head. The three returned to their arwings soon after, buckling in like they had before._

"_Here goes nothing."_

_With that he shot forward with a burst of speed, power driving in between the poles as instructed. All fell completely for the first moments, almost as if he was trapped within an emptiness of time. Before he knew it things were clear once again, immediately checking the radar to see the two of them just barely trailing from behind._

"Are the two of you holding up ok back there?" Fox radioed.

"_Never better." Slippy said being the first of the two to reply. _

"_I'm alive." Falco remarked._

"Remember what the general said, we head straight from here." Fox reminded.

_Everything was pure focus from there on out, knowing now that they were entering the realm of the unknown. They flew for many minutes to come, each piling on as they neared the location they were told of. After nearly an hour of nothing but darkness gazing stars in the distance they finally came upon an obstacle._

"Asteroids up ahead, stay sharp team."

_It was at times like these where they could be clearly distinguished by their movements, a dive into the inner minds of each. Slippy of the three took the most conservative approach, when in doubt, keeping his distance between any space rocks that came to sight. Fox on the other hand was one to try and keep a clear cut path, using sharp controlling to maneuver his way forward, not allowing anything to get in his way. This left Falco, speeding his way along with sight worthy and dangerous barrel rolls which helped to crease him along the way, always taking pleasure in the moment of it all._

_It was at that given second that two large space rocks were to collide, he took this time to speed on through, finishing up with a spinning twirl which landed him in front of the other two. _

"_Show off." Slippy muttered upon seeing this._

_Without warning several objects appeared on radar, no more than three hundred yards away._

"Here we are," Fox said. "I think the sites just ahead guys."

"Bout time." Falco said.

_They moved as a unit from there on out, staying close as they approached what they were uncertain of. Tension rose, focus at its highest since their trip had begun. It was only moments before it all came into light, looking ahead to see the cemetery of floating battleships in the clear._

"What the heck happened here?!" Falco exclaimed.

"Only one way of finding out." Fox said picking up in speed.

_The others did the same, keeping pace with him. They arrived into the thick of things in no time, coming to find the disturbing truth._

"There's no one in any of these ships," Slippy quickly pointed out. "Where could they have all gone to?"

"That's a really good question," Fox said. "Spread out, let's see if we can get some answers."

"Loud and clear Fox."

_With that the three did just that, heading in separate directions to try and collect information for what could have conspired. He pulled up next to an empty ship roughly the size of his, looking it over with the best of his abilities from his position._

"_Doesn't look like it has been breached," Fox thought. "If that is true then how could anyone have ejected from this ship?"_

_He took matters further, using his arwing to scan the ship across to hopefully gain some headway. Before anything could come of it he heard his voice crash through the mic._

"_Hey guys," Falco radioed. "You might want to come and check this out."_

"What is it Falco?" Fox asked.

"_A body," Falco replied. "There's someone in this ship."_

_Could this be the answer they were hoping to find?_

_**To Be Continued**_


	3. Arrival Has Come

**StarFox: Chosen SEED**

**Chapter 3**

**Arrival Has Come**

_The call was answered immediately, both moving in on his position to discover the urgency of the call which had been sent. It was just as he had informed, looking into the cockpit of the floating space craft to find a motionless figure lying in place._

"I caught sight of them when I was running a scoop of the area." Falco said after the two came to a stop a few feet away from him.

"_Are they alive?" Slippy radioed._

"Using the scanner of the arwing I was able to check the temperature of heat being released from the unidentified body."

"_And?"_

"Just slightly below the average." Falco replied.

"Which means they're still alive," Fox said coming to a conclusion. "Slippy you and I will spread out and look for anymore possible survivors."

"_Loud and clear." Slippy said in response._

"Falco you go ahead and stick to watching this ship," Fox instructed. "Once we've completed the search we'll regroup with you back here."

_A response did not need to be given; all parties involved knowing exactly how things would go with the situation going forward._

"Alright Slippy," Fox radioed. "I'll take everything heading east, the west is all yours."

"Either way works."

"We'll circle our way around," Fox said further analyzing the situation. "And if all goes accordingly we should meet back here."

"What are we waiting for, let's do this." Slippy said ready to kick start things.

_With that the two soared off into their respected directions, hoping they'd find some form of life still sitting in the clear. All eyes were on deck now, staying sharp as he passed the many darkened ships. Without really realizing the thought crawled into the back of his mind, the mystery of what could have happened to all who went missing in this field of lifeless space crafts._

_He shrugged this off with the shake of his head, knowing he needed to remain focused. His eyes narrowed as he continued to circle around, slightly slowing up in speed to make sure there was nothing he missed. And with a flash of time he found himself back where he had started, pulling in to find Slippy had returned to the spot. _

"_Find anything?" Falco radioed. _

"They were all empty," Fox replied. "Not another shred of life to be found."

"Same on my end." Slippy reported.

"What now Fox," Falco questioned. "There's obviously nothing else to find, think we should head back to the Cornerian base?"

"We can't just leave now," Slippy protested. "We still haven't determined the source of the problem."

"Falco's right," Fox said. "There doesn't appear to be anything else for us to find."

"So that's it," Slippy said surprised in his decision. "We're just going to hightail it and call it a day without returning with some kind of evidence to what happened."

"Of course not," Fox replied. "I want you and Falco to wire your connection hook lines to the space ship Falco discovered with the body."

"Sounds good to me," Falco agreed. "Once this person awakens maybe they'll be able to give us some insight on exactly what happened here."

"While you two carefully bring that ship along I'm going to go ahead and connect one of the empty crafts to my own," Fox said. "It could prove vital down the line."

"Can't disagree with the call."

"Alright then," Fox said. "We've spent enough time here, it's time to get back and deliver a report."

_There was no further time wasted, quickly going through with the plan that had been set in place. Both Falco and Slippy hooked their cables lines to the ship in question, carrying it along as they began to travel back. Fox did the same, reeling along a smaller space craft than the two of them._

_It was a quiet trip back, each focused on the surroundings. They weren't sure what had caused so many to go missing, and had no intent on letting their guard down at any time. After several minutes of travel they reached the location where they had transported from, picking up the frequency of where the energy field lied._

"Straight ahead." Fox said.

_They did just that, powering forward with increased speed which sent them into a deep blackness. When all was clear they found themselves back at the Cornerian base, carefully landing with the space crafts they had brought along. Once landed he popped out of the arwing, leaping out onto the ground to almost immediately be greeted by General Pepper along with two Cornerian soldiers._

"That didn't take long," General Pepper commented. "That didn't take long at all."

"We checked out the location you spoke of," Fox said. "As you can see we brought a few things back."

"What exactly did you see?"

"Not something you'd expect to hear," Falco said coming into the fray. "That's for sure."

"We found the ships of your missing comrades." Fox informed.

"If that is true, then why aren't they with you?"

"That's just the thing," Fox replied. "That's all we found, all the ships we came to find were empty, there was no one to be found."

"What?!"

"Well, all except for in one case," Falco informed pointing to the ship a couple yards back from his arwing. "They were unconscious when we arrived, and still have yet to awaken."

"I'd love to go over the details further," Fox said. "But I think it would be best if we focused all efforts on the pilot of that ship."

_General Pepper snapped his finger at that given moment, signaling for the two at his side to take action. They all headed over to where the ship was located, taking little time for them to access the situation._

"We can't get it open sir," One of them reported. "The cockpit door is tightly locked in place."

"I'll go ahead and grab the tool box."

"Do we have time for that," Slippy questioned. "Every second could be life threatening."

"Stand back." Falco instructed.

_They all did as asked, unsure of what he had in mind. It was then that they watched him reach down for his blaster, blowing off the hinges to the cockpit before stylishly slip his blaster back into its resting place._

"Piece of cake." Falco smirkingly commented before stepping off to the side.

_Fox brought a hand to his face with the shake of his head in the wake of this._

"… _Falco." _

_The two soldiers who had joined them quickly climbed back upon the small ship, popping the cockpit top open with relative ease. It wasn't until moments later that they removed the body from the ship, laying an anthropomorphic lion onto the ground. General Pepper's eyes immediately widened after laying eyes on the lying individual. Fox noticing this turned to face him._

"General, what's wrong?"

"Selaxsis," General Pepper replied. "She was one of the three who accompanied Commander Gurich on the mission."

_And just like that one question had been answered. But unknown to them the events that had unfolded thus far were only the beginning. But unlike any other battle they had faced this one spanned far beyond what anyone could imagine. The next move was to be made soon, one which would start the link of many trials to come. _

_A dark mist of dust appeared over a building in the heart of night, fading away to reveal five standing figures. Their eyes peered downward at the city below, a deep feeling of accomplishment just waiting to burst to the surface. An evil grin came to his face as he took a step to the edge, taking in the alluring sight before him._

"So, this is New York City."

**To Be Continued**


	4. Alarmed

**StarFox: Chosen SEED**

**Chapter 4**

**Alarmed**

_The long space was quiet, only the sound of the stream of water traveling through its given path making for a sound to be heard. The face on the clock moved once again, releasing a tune which signaled midnight had been reached. His eyes looked toward the clock upon hearing this, a glimpse that was only brief. All focus fell back to all contents that had been set out on the table before him._

"_Almost finished." He murmured with the lift of his right hand._

_The test tube was held tightly in his grasp, carefully maneuvering it above the desk as he brought it within range of the large flask which had another liquid present inside. It seemed as all froze within that moment, wanting to make sure all went right. There was nothing on his mind nothing short of perfection; it was that very thought that drove him. With a slight tilt of the tube with a sharpening fixation of the eye the substance held in his possession hit its target, not a spatter to be felt or seen._

"Success."

_This only brought a smile to his face, sitting up from where he sat with the spring of his arms with an inner victory gained._

"All done." He announced to no one in particular.

_Now that all had been set into place it was now time to check on the ending results of the solution that had been mixed together. Before a move could be move to find just that the sound of someone heading his way from behind sparked his awareness, immediately turning around to see him approaching__._

"Leo."

"Donatello," Leonardo said in response. "What are you still doing up, I thought for sure you'd have turned in by now."

"Not yet," Donatello said in response. "I have something I'd like to get wrapped up first so I can start off fresh with another project I've been hoping to begin tomorrow."

"I see."

"And what about you," Donatello inquired. "What has you up past the days end?"

"Was doing some training down in the armory," Leonardo replied. "Just finished up about five minutes ago."

"You must have been relatively quiet, not once did I hear you." Donatello admitted.

"Understandable, since it was a relatively light session."

_Before another word could be spoken on the matter a loud sound erupted causing the turtle of the twin katana to draw his swords._

"What is that sound?" Leonardo questioned with a quick shift of his feet landing him in his battle stance.

"The perimeter alarm," Donatello replied before reaching for the staff set aside the chair. "Looks like we might have ourselves an intruder."

"We don't have time to go and alert the others."

"Which means it's up to you and I." Donatello said with the spin of his staff readying himself for whatever was to come.

**To Be Continued **


End file.
